I had enough!
by Waffle Crisp
Summary: It's really good I promise, I'm still thinking how to summarize this one.Pairings: Come find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I DO **NOT** OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHERS

Okay, this is my third story. I hope you guys like it better than my second one I wrote (Betrayed). Anyway, enjoy.

**THIS HAS BEEN RATED M FOR MATURE**.

* * *

The chains around my wrist and ankles were tightened; I could see blood poor down my arm and down my foot from the new wounds from the chains. The man in front me been down beside me, so we were eye level. "Well, wench, I bet you'll think next time before you defend a Hanyou again." the man said into my ear. This man came down to my cellar ever since I came down here. He was ordered to beat me everyday. "My name is Kagome, you bastard" I spit blood that I had in my mouth at him. It landed on his left cheek. "Him, how rude" he said wiping the blood off his face. He walked behind me, and grabbed his whip. He pulled his hand back and let the whip hit my cold wet flesh. I screamed from the pain, my wounds on my back still haven't heeled from the previous "punishments."

He continued doing this for three minutes, and then he walked back in front of me. "I bet you won't be rude to me again, will you?" then he punched me in the face. I winced from the pain. I shook my head and kept my eyes on the ground. I've been in this place for a week now and Inuyasha still hasn't come to save me yet. I bet he's still with Kikyou, I could sometimes hear my friends call my name outside. It was hard for me to yell back because I would always be too tired to do anything after the beatings and if I did try to scream for help they wouldn't even hear me. I would cry every night hopping someone would come and save but right now my no one has came. I lay naked, in my own blood. The man from before loosen my chains and left.

* * *

_Back with Inuyasha and Kikyou..._

"I love you Kikyou but I have to get back with the gang so we can get going" he placed a kiss on her lips and stood up. "Farewell then Inuyasha. Are you still going to-" "Yes my love" he cut her off before she could finish. She stood up also, and walked off into the woods. Inuyasha sighed, he really didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. He walked in the direction he left the group.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter!

Author Note: Don't ask me to make my chapters longer because I won't (too lazy). I know I made a lot of typos in my other stories and including this one. I'll try to fix as many as I can. xD If you notice any typos please tell me b/c likely, I won't notice them all.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

_With Sesshomaru... _

"Lord Sesshormaru, look what I made!" Rin said holding up a doll made from flower stems (yes it's possible, I did it in art class). He was a bit annoyed but he just gave her a little pat on the head and smiled a tiny bit. Rin giggled and ran off to the field of flowers. "Jaken, watch Rin" "Yes my lord, where are you going?" "Jaken don't ask me such questions." With that Sesshomaru left, 'This scent of blood, I smelled it before. But where?' Sesshomaru thought as he entered more deeply into the woods towards his destination.

_With Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the demon cat... _

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, it seemed as if he was about to have a heart attack. "Look, we tried looking for her but we can't find her. Shippo tried finding her scent but there was no luck. The humans or demons that have her are covering her scent. Inuyasha, I don't know what she would do now. Unless, you have an idea." Miroku said staring at Inuyasha who look like he was about to attack the monk. 'Damn it, I knew I should have stayed…' Inuyasha thought, he hit the ground with fist. "Damn, damn, damn!" He repeated until his knuckles bleed. "We have no choice but to-" "But to what Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "But to keep searching for her, the villagers has to know something" "Alright, we might as well ask tomorrow, it's too late at night right now." Miroku said taking out all the sleeping bags out of Kagome's bagpack.

To be continued…..

* * *

Lol I would have wrote more but I did this at school and I was in a rush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Okay so I finally got my lazy self to write a new chapter to my story. Sorry if I didn't put much detail in the last two chapters but like I said before, I'm lazy.

I'll try to put a little bit more detail in my following chapters.

**Chapter:** 3

Enjoy the chapter!

:D

* * *

I finally had the strength to get on my sleeping mat. I used the small, dirty, and very thin cover that was lying on the mat. It was really chilly outside and this pour excuse of a cover wasn't working at all! I layed my head on the dirty mat, shivering.

"AHHH!" a man shouted.

"HURRY! KILL THE DEMON-AH!" Another man said and then there were more shouts from more men. I sat up on my mat. _'Inuyasha! He really came!'_ I wrapped the thin cover around me. Then I saw Inuyasha who was standing in the shadows.

"Inuyasha! You came for me!" I shouted with excitement.

"Silence miko, this Sesshomaru will not be degraded to be mistaken as that filth!" he said coldly. I went pale, _'why was he here trying to save me or was he going to kill me himself to make Inuyasha suffer?' _

"S-sorry" I stuttered and looked towards the ground. It looks like I'm going to be staying in this place. I knew Sesshomaru would never save me but why was he down here? He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards my cellar. I didn't notice him unlock the cellar door and swing it open. He walked into the cellar and waved his hand in my face. Then I came out of my thoughts.

"Come on miko I don't have all day to wait for you." He said impatiently, he looked me up and down and shook his head. He took the top part of his kimono (A/N: Fuck, what is top part of the male kimono's called?) threw it on top of my head.

"Here put that on, it's cold outside and I don't want you dying on me Miko." I quickly put it on and tied it around me making sure it was comfortable. He grabbed me by the waist and he used his demon speed to get out of the prison.

Once we were outside he dropped me on the floor.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude and drop me like that, baka!"

"Whatever, I'm the one that save you. So you better keep your attitude in check before I take you back miko!" He said.

"Whatever" I mumbled standing up. I quickly feel down to one knee, my wounds on my back still haven't healed yet. "Hm, wounded I see." He picked me up bridal style.

"So, what did you want me for, seriously?" I said as he jumped from tree to tree.

"I'll tell you once we get Rin and Jaken then go back to my castle." He said making sure he didn't hit a tree branch.

"Okay, I need to see my friends before I go…" I said looking at my hands that had small cuts on them. "No," was his only reply.

"What! Why can't I see them jackass?!" I yelled, hurting his sensitive. He looked down at me, he was a bit angry.

"Do you have to shout, wench!" He said.

"Yes, I do actually." I smirked.

"So, why can't I see them?" I asked again.

"I'm not in a mood to deal with their stupid remarks." He said simply. _'Stupid remarks…he must mean mainly Inuyahsa.'_ I thought.

"Sesshy, why are you so…cold...so…mean? Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?" I asked him. He sighed, I waited for a ten seconds for him to answer, still nothing.

"Well?" "I'll tell you later miko." With that said, I closed my mouth for the rest of the way to go where Rin and Jaken were.

TO BE CONTINUDE….

* * *

OKAY.

If you guys want another chapter…do me a favor and PLEASE review.

If you won't then that means no new chapter.

Thanks a lot.


End file.
